The overall goal of this research proposal is to develop an understanding of the molecular biology of human cytomegalovirus (CMV) and use this information to explain the mechanism of cell transformation and latency by CMV. Although human CMV is suspected of having oncogenic potential because of the low rate of cell transformation, it is difficult to study the events involved in virus transformation. We intend to use cells productively and abortively infected with CMV to examine the following areas: a) Control of virus gene expression during productive infection. b) Control of gene expression during latent virus infections. c) Maintenance of CMV genetic information during productive and latent infections. d) Function of cell macromolecular synthesis during CMV replication. The control of gene expression will be studied by examing transcription of virus mRNA in an attempt to understand the sequential control of virus gene expression. Factors to be examined include transcription, post-transcriptional processing and transport of mRNA. Classes of virus mRNA will be identified and the region of the genome from which transcription is occurring identified. Latency will be studied and an attempt made to relate this to transformation. Problems to be investigated include: a) gene expression during latency, b) maintenance of CMV genetic information during latency, and c) the potential of using its mutants to examine latency and cell transformation. The induction of cell macromolecular synthesis will be studied in an attempt to further understand its function in virus replication.